Freunde Für Immer
by jeroan
Summary: Mereka semua bersyukur atas idnsiden dimana nama mereka dipanggil oleh guru BK/gomen ne, gak bisa bikin summary/jangan lupa RnR yaa...
1. Chapter 1

Freunde Für Immer

.

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Chapter 1 : Murid Baru**

Murid-murid sudah mulai berdatangan ketika sebuah mobil Porsche putih memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka—Konoha High School. Beberapa anak memandang takjub bercampur tatapan penuh tanya ketika sang pemilik kendaraan mewah itu memakirkan kendaraannya tepat di bawah pohon besar di halaman gedung bercat putih itu. Setahu mereka, tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki kendaraan semewah itu.

Dan langsung saja, terdengar kikik dari serombongan besar gadis yang sedang bergerombol di dekat sana, ketika dua orang lelaki—yang bisa dibilang, err... cukup tampan—yang merupakan pemilik dari mobil itu, keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Nah, Sasuke. Ini dia sekolah barumu," ujar salah satu dari kedua lelaki itu, Itachi Uchiha. "Kau tahu? Sekolah ini termasuk dalam 'The Best High School in Universe'!" Imbuhnya, ua memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, dan tertawa canggung. "Aa, lebih tepatnya satu tingkat dibawah sekolah lamamu di Oto. Tapi ratingnya hanya terpaut—"

"Itu tidak penting, Itachi." Sela pemuda berambut emo yang berdiri disamping Itachi, memotong cerocosan panjang kakaknya. Yeah, sebut saja 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Itachi menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum mendapat respon dingin seperti itu dari adiknya. "Yeah, terserahmu, lah. Setidaknya kau tidak membuat onar lagi, ne, Sasu-koi!" Ujarnya seraya mengacak rambut Sasuke—yang sukses mendapat deathglare dari adiknya—sebelum bel masuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi dengan nyaring. "Aa, sebaiknya kita segera masuk sekarang." Usulnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju gedung Konoha High. Tentunya diiringi dengan tatapan genit, terpesona, kikikan-kikikan—bahkan teriakan histeris, oleh para gadis yang masih berkeliaran diluar kelas. _Nasib orang ganteng._ Pikir Sasuke bernarsis ria, melupakan sifat-dingin-seperti-beruang-kutub-nya yang mempesona sekaligus menyebalkan itu. Ups! *dilempar panci

Sasuke mengikuti kakaknya dengan tampang malas, sesekali ia mendengus kesal. Tak jarang pula ia menggerutu pelan, mengacuhkan para gadis yang dengan hebohnya saling sikut sambil menunjuk kearah kakak beradik itu ketika mereka menaiki undakan depan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tampak acuh, Itachi justru memasang senyum-sok-manisnya dan tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis itu. _Dasar!_

 _Sama saja seperti sekolah lamaku. Merepotkan._ Pikir Sasuke ketika ia memasuki koridor sekolah barunya. Di mana-mana terlihat anak-anak yang sedang mengobrol, saling bertegur sapa dengan teman-teman mereka. _Dan hubungan sosial masih sama merepotkannya_. Batinnya lagi. Ia masih saja mengamati anak-anak yang sedang mengobrol di sisi kiri koridor. Samar-samar, pemuda itu bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka—tentunya karena suara mereka yang super keras. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Yeah... seputar tempat liburan, pakaian baru, model rambut terbaru, tips diet, gossip yang sedang ngetrend, list cowok-cowok ganteng—Ah, Sasuke yakin kalau namanya bakal dimasukkan kedalam list itu setelah ini. Terlalu percaya diri, memang—Ah, dan juga... pacar baru. Yeah, topik umum yang biasa dibahas di hari pertama sekolah—terutama pada gadis remaja. Dimana-mana sama saja, 'kan?.

Setelah pergi ke ruang tata usaha—dan tentunya, ruang kepala sekolah. Itachi langsung tancap gas menuju tempat kuliahnya, dan meninggalkan Sasuke disekolah barunya. Tidak mungkin juga, 'kan kalau ia menemani adiknya sampai jam pelajaran berakhir?. Ya, kecuali kalau adiknya masih TK, atau masih berjiwa balita.

Dengan ekspresi acuh-tak acuh, Sasuke melenggang santai menuju kelas barunya, yang merupakan kelas unggulan disekolah itu. Kelas XII A, tepatnya—yang ironisnya berada di lantai tiga. Dengan penampilan acak-acakan, rambut tak terurus, jas seragam yang disampirkan dibahu kirinya, dasi yang terikat longgar, dan kemeja yang sengaja tidak ia selipkan didalam celananya, ia mulai menjalani nasib sialnya—menaiki tangga merepotkan yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Ah, rutukilah dirimu sendiri yang terlahir di keluarga terpandang sehingga harus bersekolah di gedung mewah bak istana yang membuat kakimu pegal.

Sasuke terus melangkah gontai, tak menghiraukan bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi sekitar satu jam lalu. Andai dia bukan murid baru disini, kujamin ia akan lebih memilih untuk bolos. Jangan ditiru!

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki dari tangga merepotkan yang harus ia lewati untuk mencapai kelasnya—

"Hei, kau!"

—seruan seorang gadis tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

Tapi, Sasuke mengacuhkannya, dan melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya. Toh, belum tentu ia yang dipanggil, kan?

"Hoi, rambut pantat ayam! Aku bicara padamu! Kau ini tuli, ya?!" seruan dengan nada kesal itu terdengar lagi, sayangnya, Sasuke masih bersikeras untuk mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan profesinya sebagai seorang musafir (?). Lagipula, ia juga tidak merasa memiliki—err... rambut pantat ayam dan juga cacat fisik pada bidang pendengaran alias tuli. Jadi, dia tidak salah, 'kan?

Dan ia masih tetap mengacuhkan seruan-seruan—yang menurutnya mengganggu itu.

Ya... setidaknya, tidak sampai peristiwa ini terjadi...

.

.

.

PLETAK!

Yak, sebuah kaleng soda berwarna orange yang sudah kosong melompong itu mendarat dengan indah di kepala Sasuke. Ah, ia yakin kalau sebuah benjolan merepotkan akan bersemayam di kepala mulusnya sebentar lagi. Ia dapat merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri saat itu. Mugkin orang yang melemparnya itu mewarisi tenaga monster, atau apa sejenisnya.

Dengan wajah merah padam, nafas yang memburu, aura suram mencekam, dan emosi yang sudah tersulut amarah, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan melempar tatapan tajam mematikannya kepada 'gadis' yang melemparnya dengan kaleng soda tadi. Perlu ditekankan, yang melemparnya adalah seorang 'gadis'. Sasuke benar-benar heran bin takjub. Biasanya para gadis akan terpesona denggan ketampanan Sasuke. Tapi kali ini, seorang gadis malah melemparnya dengan kaleng soda. Ironis bukan?

Sasuke mengamati gadis itu sekilas. Tingginya kira-kira hanya mencapai hidung Sasuke. Yah, sekitar 170 centi. Cukup tinggi untuk gadis seusianya. Gadis itu memiliki bola mata sewarna batu emerald, dan dahi yang cukup lebar untuk menanam jagung (?). Dari penampilannya, gadis itu jelas terlihat tidak rapi dan jauh dari kata 'perempuan lemah lembut yang terkesan feminim'. Bahkan Sasuke tak yakin kalau 'makhluk' yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah seorang gadis—selain karena penampilannya, dugaannya diperkuat oleh tenaga monsternya saat melempar kaleng soda tadi. Ia lebih terlihat seperti monster iblis yang kejam, jahat dan sadis (?) Dan yang membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat tidak rapi—dan aneh, adalah karena gadis itu menggelung rambutnya dibalik topi rajut marunnya, membiarkan poni dan beberapa anak rambutnya mencuat keluar dari topinya. Bisa Sasuke lihat kalau gadis itu memiliki rambut merah muda. Memang aneh.

Err... dan tentunya, dia garang.

Ya, kecamkan hal itu!

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Dasar bodoh!" sentak Sasuke dengan nada setinggi tujuh oktaf sambil menatap tajam gadis itu dengan manik onyxnya.

Gadis itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah hidung Sasuke tanpa rasa takut, dosa, maupun rasa bersalah.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Seenaknya melanggar tata tertib sekolah!" ucapnya dengan nada ketus, mengedarkan pandangannya dari atas sampai bawah tubuh Sasuke. "Lihatlah penampilanmu! Kau ini pernah diajari sopan santun atau tidak, sih?! Ah, dan lihat juga rambut pantat ayammu itu. Selain itu, kau juga baru saja berkata kasar. Terlebih pada seorang gadis! Kau mengataiku apa, tadi? Bodoh?! Dasar alien ayam Menyebalkan!" cerocosnya panjang lebar. _Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan._ Pikir Sasuke. _Dan panggilan macam apa itu? Alien ayam menyebalkan? Kedengarannya lebih buruk daripada Itachi yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sasu-koi'. Oh, hei! Kenapa aku malah memujinya?_

"Cih, dasar jidat lebar mirip ladang jagung! Aku 'kan murid baru disini! Kau harusnya menasihatiku baik-baik, bukannya melabrak dan membentakku! Apalagi melempar kaleng soda kekepalaku! Dan memangnya kau ini siapa, seenaknya saja mengatur-aturku, hah?!" seru Sasuke panjang lebar, mendecih kesal tak terima dengan perkataan gadis itu, "Dan kau seharusnya juga melanggar tata tertib sekolah karena memakai topi buluk itu!" balasnya sarkastis

Gadis itu mendengus keras dan menggertakkan giginya, wajahnya merah padam. "Apa katamu?! Jidat lebar mirip ladang jagung?! Aa, kalau kau mau tahu, namaku Sakura! Aku adalah tangan kanan guru BK disekolah ini! Dan aku bisa menghukummu se-su-ka-ku, atas tata tertib yang telah kau langgar! Aku tidak peduli kau itu murid baru, murid lama, murid baru setengah lama... pokoknya aku ti-dak pe-du-li!" gadis itu mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sebelum berucap, "Dan juga, dalam buku tata tertib sekolah, tidak ada larangan untuk menggunakan top—"

"Eh? Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya seorang gadis dengan paras cantik yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah tangga dengan senyuman manisnya. Bisa Sasuke analisa, kalau gadis yang ini lemah lembut dan baik. Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis berjidat lebar, bertenaga monster, bersifat iblis, bernama 'Sakura' yang satu tadi. Sudah galak, kejam pula. Bagaikan malaikat dan iblis! Batin Sasuke. Ia terus memperhatikan gadis berparas bak malaikat itu ketika gadis galak bernama 'Sakura' tadi menceritakan kronologi acara ngamuk-mengamuknya dengan panjang lebar, dan hanya ditanggapi oleh kikikan kecil dari gadis bak malaikat tadi.

Ah, dia juga cerewet. Catat itu!

Gadis bak malaikat itu memiliki rambut indigo yang panjang dan terawat, bola amtanya berwarna amethyst, kulitnya putih bersih bak porselen, cara berpakaiannya terlihat anggun dan feminim. Gadis itu tampak cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang proposional—walaupun lebih pendek dari Sakura. Dan tentunya, ia adalah gadis yang penyabar, lemah lembut, sopan, rapi, pintar, jagoan, tidak sombong dan suka menabung (?)

Ah, tentu saja, gadis itu termasuk dalam kategori 'perempuan lemah lembut yang terkesan feminim'. Berbeda dengan Sakura-si-wanita-galak-mirip-iblis-penjaga-neraka-yang-kejam-jahat-galak-dan-sadis (?)

Ah, gadis itu juga memiliki gigi yang putih nan bersih. Entah pasta gigi apa yang ia pakai sehingga giginya bisa seputih itu. Secara teknis, gigi Sasuke memang tidak terlalu rapi. Sebelas-empat belas dengan gigi Sakura yang sama abstraknya (?)

"Sebaiknya kau beri keringanan saja, Sakura. Lagipula dia 'kan murid baru." Ucap gadis itu bijak, masih setia dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajahnya. Sedangkan Sakura mendelik kearah Sasuke dan menggeram kesal. Kenapa? Tentunya karena mangsanya terlepas dari terkamannya. Oh, berterimakasihlah pada gadis bak malaikat tadi yang telah meloloskanmu dari siluman iblis itu, Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia merotasikan kedua matanya bosan. "Haah, baiklah, Hinata. Kau tangani saja 'berandal sinting' itu," ucapnya sarkastis, dengan penekanan di kata 'berandal sinting' seraya mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. Langung saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke dan gadis bak malaikat yang ternyata bernama 'Hinata' itu. "Dah~" ucapnya seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, kemudian memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku roknya.

 _Gadis aneh._

 **· T** o **B** e **C** ontinued **·**

* * *

Maklumin kalau jelek, ini baru fic pertama guys *bungkukin badan sambil pasang muka melas

Oke, jangan lupa RnR

Btw, besok tanggal 14 loh gaes *ngelirik para jones


	2. Chapter 2

Freunde Für Immer

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! : alur pasaran, typo bertebaran, gaje, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

 **Chapter 2 : Panggilan BK**

"Kau sudah tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu, Haruno-san?"

"Ya, Pak..."

"Nah, Uchiha-san, jawabanmu sudah benar. Sekarang kau boleh duduk." Perintah seorang pria jangkung berambut perak—yang lebih kelihatan seperti uban, dengan mata sayu khasnya. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi? Guru Biologi dengan hobi telat serta memberi PR menumpuk.

Semua anak langsung bertepuk tangan ketika Sasuke meletakkan boardmarkernya di meja guru dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke mejanya di barisan pojok paling belakang. Ya, pengecualian bagi Sakura yang dari tadi merengut, dan malah mendelik kesal ketika Uchiha bungsu itu melewati bangkunya yang dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan seringai merendahkannya, seakan-akan seringaian itu bermakna; 'Kau ini bodoh sekali. Masa begitu saja tidak bisa?' atau mungkin, 'Seharusnya yang lebar itu wawasanmu. Bukan jidatmu,' atau yang lebih parah, 'Mati sana.'

For Your Information, dan entah ini kebetulan atau kesialan, ketika Sasuke masuk di kelas barunya, ia disuruh menempati bangku kosong yang ada dibelakang bangku Sakura. Padahal ia berharap sekelas dengan Hinata, atau minimal—tidak sekelas dengan Sakura walau itu berarti ia tidak masuk kelas unggulan. Itu sudah cukup. Sayangnya, disekolah ini, pengelompokan kelasnya dibagi berdasarkan hasil tes IQ. Seandainya ia tahu kalau Sakura berada dikelas unggulan, mungkin ia akan menjelek-jelekkan nilainya saat itu.

Sakura bersungut-sungut, kemudian menghapus pekerjaannya yang salah dan menyalin jawaban milik Sasuke. Ah, ia bisa mendengar suara desisan dari belakang bangkunya yang mengatakan 'dasar bodoh' dalam volume pelan, namun sayangnya, desisan itu terdengar oleh pedengaran tajam Sakura. Langsung saja ia mendorong kursinya dengan badannya, membuat Sasuke terpepet oleh mejanya sendiri. Dan adegan selanjutnya, terjadilah acara dorong-mendorong oleh keduanya. Kakashi diam-diam mengamati adegan itu dan terkekeh misterius dibalik maskernya.

Sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura memang sudah tak menyukai pemuda itu—lebih tepatnya membenci. Yeah, dia akui, Sasuke memang bukan murid biasa. Kecerdasannya diatas rata-rata, ia juga pandai dalam bidang olahraga. Bisa dibilang, nyaris sempurna. Bahkan, dalam seminggu ini kepopoulerannya langsung melejit. Jika di hitung, mungkin 99,9% siswi disekolah ini mengidolakan Uchiha bungsu itu—dan Sakura termasuk dalam 0,1%-nya. Tak jarang pula beberapa dari mereka menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Namun ujung-ujungnya ditolak dengan kata-kata sarkatis.

Yeah, harus Sakura akui kalau Sasuke itu pintar. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya meremehkan dan merendahkan orang lain, 'kan? Sifatnya begitu dingin dan arogan. Tiap kata yang diucapkannya selalu saja mengandung unsur sarkastis. Siapa yang tidak kesal dengan orang yang seperti itu? Ya, pastinya para fans fanatiknya. Bahkan Sakura heran kenapa masih ada saja orang yang mengidolakan seorang alien ayam menyebalkan seperti Sasuke. Mungkin dunia sudah terbalik.

.

"OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN!" seruan bernada cempreng setinggi mount everest itu menggema disetiap sudut kelas XII-A. Membuat semua orang menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, terutama bagi si pemilik nama. Pemuda berambut pirang bermodel spike itu masuk kedalam kelas dengan cengiran lebar khasnya, diikuti dengan gadis berambut indigo panjang dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Pasalnya, kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Terlebih lagi ini bukan kelasnya. Namun, tak jarang juga beberapa anak yang menyapa mereka berdua. Ya, mereka berdua memang populer di Konoha High. Hinata populer karena kecantikan dan kepiawaiannya bermain alat musik. Sedangkan Naruto populer karena keahliannya dalam olahraga sepak bola. Yeah, prestasi akademiknya memang tidak terlalu bagus. Ia diterima di Konoha High karena prestasi non-akademiknya yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Ah—Hai, Naruto! Hai, Hinata!" sapa Sakura balik sambil memasang senyum ramahnya seperti biasa. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kalian kemari," tanya Sakura

"K-kami mau mengajakmu m-membeli ramen..." Jawab Hinata sedikit tergagap. Wajahnya bertambah merah ketika Sakura berdehem keras, kemudian nyengir tipis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Hinata. Kalian pasti tahu apa alasannya.

Naruto yang tidak menyadari peristiwa itu langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya seraya berlutut didepan Sakura, "Mau, ya? Ya, ya, ya?" pinta Naruto sambil memasang puppy eyes sok imutnya. Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika menatap Naruto. Wajahnya bukannya bertambah imut, tapi bertambah amit!

Sakura tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang merinding, "I-iya, baiklah..." jawab Sakura ikut-ikut gagap. Namun, sedetik kemudian raut wajah ramahnya sudah berganti menjadi raut wajah penuh amarah. Dengan gesit, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang tengah melongo sambil menatap Hinata—namun ekspresi langka itu tak dihiraukannya—Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kedepan hidung Sasuke, membuyarkan khayalan indah pemuda berambut emo itu. "Hei, kau, alien ayam menyebalkan! Kau mau ikut tidak?!" tanyanya yang lebih pantas disebut 'sentaknya'.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tampang ogah-ogahan, "Tidak dengan orang sepertimu, terimakasih." Jawabnya santai, kemudian menyeringai tipis pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, ia menggeram kesal seraya mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, diiringi dengan perempatan sudut siku yang entah sejak kapan muncul di jidat lebarnya.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya berbicara kasar kepada seorang gadis, tahu! Itu tidak sopan!" sentak Naruto sok bijak.

"Hn. Lalu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan dadanya.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya!" ucap Naruto sedikit menyentak, ia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya enteng, namun tak digubris oleh Naruto. Seketika, firasat Hinata dan Sakura memburuk

.

.

.

BRAK!

"HEI, KAU INI SOMBONG SEKALI, YA?!" sentaknya setelah dengan kerasnya ia menggebrak meja Sasuke hingga tangannya terasa kebas.

"S-sudahlah, N-naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan emosi Naruto yang sudah tersulut amarah.

"Aku tidak terima kau berkata begitu pada Sakura-chan! Cepat minta maaf atau—"

"Atau apa?"

BUAGH!

SET

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto yang tadinya sudah mendarat pipi mulus Sasuke, "Astaga, Naruto. Kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali, sih! Kau mau, menjadi tontonan murid-murid disini?" ujar Sakura membuat Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan benar saja, suasana kelas yang tadinya begitu ramai mendadak hening. Semua pasang mata tertuju kearah mereka—Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Seketika, suasana menjadi canggung. Murid-murid yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka lansung mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Naruto melemaskan kepalan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Sakura, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke sisi tubuhnya. Namun matanya masih memicing pada Sasuke yang tampak tenang-tenang saja dan malah memasang tatapan merendahkan seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Haah, kenapa orang bodoh sepertimu bisa masuk di sekolah ini, ya? Aku jadi bingung." Ucapnya dengan nada meremehkannya seperti biasa. Arogan.

Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan meredakan nafasnya yang memburu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan perkataan Uchiha bungsu itu. Namun, ia tetap harus menahan amarahnya. Ia tidak mau sampai harus berurusan dengan BK.

KRING...

Bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring, suasana kelas mendadak riuh karena siswa-siswi dikelas itu yang dengan hebohnya menyiapkan kertas untuk ulangan harian aljabar yang diadakan hari ini sambil menggerutu tak suka serta berdoa agar soal ulangan yang diberikan tidak terlalu sulit. Apalagi guru yang mengajar aljabar adalah Orochimaru, guru terkiller dengan segudang soal super susah yang bisa saja ia keluarkan sewaktu-waktu. Tak jarang guru menyeramkan itu mengadakan ulangan dadakan, membuat semua muridnya panik setengah mati.

Namun, semua aktivitas itu terhenti ketika sebuah suara superkeras yang berasal dari speaker kelas berkumandang, membuat semua murid memerhatikan pengumuman yang akan diumumkan lewat speaker itu dengan seksama.

" _Panggilan ditujukan kepada, siswa dan siswi yang bernama 'Sakura Haruno', 'Sasuke Uchiha', 'Hinata Hyuuga', dan juga 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Bagi mereka yang merasa namanya dipanggil, diharapkan untuk segera menuju ke ruang BK. Terimakasih."_

Oh, yeah. Apalagi yang akan terjadi kali ini? Semua murid sontak menatap mereka berempat lagi.

Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto saling bertatapan heran, sedangkan Sasuke masih setia dengan pose stoicnya. "Hei, ayam! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai aku dipanggil, hah?!" sentak Sakura sambil menodongkan jari telunjuknya kearah hidung Sasuke. Pose khasnya.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura, ia langsung menggenggam erat tangan Sakura—lebih tepatnya mencengkeram—kemudian menariknya keluar kelas.

"HEI!"

 **· T** o **B** e **C** ontinued **·**

* * *

Apdet kilat mumpung gak ada paper ^^ *di deathglare guru killer

KYAA! Makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, ngefavs, plus ngeread. rasanya pertama kali dapet review itu kaya ada manis2nya gituh. jadi pengen loncat2 sambil teriak2 kegirangan. Tapi, berhubung urat malu daku belom putus, jadi daku tahan keinginan itu T^T (makanya daku teriaknya disini *peace)

untuk pair SasuHina, nanti biar daku pikir2 dulu *emang punya otak?

buat Guest, di Chapter ini udah gak ada tanda gini (?) nya, makasih sarannya.

pokoknya makasih, deh. Jangan lupa RnR lagi, ya... ;)

ditunggu delivery cokelatnya #kodekeras


	3. Chapter 3

"HEI!" pekik Sakura dengan nada kesal. Yeah, siapa yang tidak kesal jika tangannya dicengkeram dan diseret tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas? Ah, dan jangan lupakan tenaga Sasuke yang sama kuatnya dengan tenaga Sakura—yang konon, mewarisi tenaga siluman monster. "Lepaskan tanganku, ayam!" pekiknya lagi namun tetap tak digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Aya—"

"Berisik. Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih?!" potong Sasuke, menghentikan langkahnya dan menghempaskan tangan Sakura dengan kasar. Ia menatap tajam Sakura yang juga tak mau kalah—menatap tajam kearahnya dengan wajah superkesal dan kedua tangan yang ia lipat didepan dadanya.

Sasuke merotasikan matanya bosan dan mendengus pelan. "Apa?" tanyanya santai seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menuding hidung Sasuke. Yeah, pose khasnya. "Kau yang apa! Senaknya saja menyeret tanganku! Kau tahu? Cengkraman tanganmu itu mirip dengan cengkraman monster! Dasar monster alien ayam yang sangat sangat menyebalkan!" cerocos Sakura panjang lebar dengan emosi yang meluap-luap sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan asap—abaikan—kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Asal kau tahu, monster jidat. Tenagamu itu juga mirip dengan tenaga monster! Kepalaku menjadi nyeri seharian gara-gara kau melemparku dengan kaleng soda itu! Merepotkan saja kau ini!" balas Sasuke

"Oh, yeah? Kukira kepalamu tidak akan sakit gara-gara lemparan kecilku itu. Kepalamu kan terbuat dari batu!" ujar Sakura sarkastis

"Apa, katamu?!" seru Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya, diiringi dengan perempatan sudut siku yang entah sejak kapan bertengger dijidatnya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya, memblakangi Sakura. "Terserahmu, lah. Jika kau tidak segera menuju BK, aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika jabatanmu diambil. Atau minimal kau diberi hukuman yang lebih berat." Ujar Sasuke, kemudian melenggang santai meninggalkan Sakura dengan alis berkerut dan mulut setengah melongo, berusaha mencerna ucapan Sasuke dengan otaknya yang entah kenapa mendadak lemot.

 _Tunggu, tunggu... alien itu bilang apa tadi? BK...? BK? BK?!—_

—"GAWAT!"

.

Freunde Für Immer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! : alur pasaran, typo bertebaran, gaje, yang nulis jomblo (?), dkk.

.

 **Chapter 3 : Forever Rival**

Suasana hening merasuk dalam ruang BK kala itu. Yeah, memang hening. Namun, hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi mereka berempat untuk saling melempar tatapan sinis, 'kan? Terutama bagi Sakura dan Sasuke. Aa, lebih tepatnya, hanya bagi Sakura. Pasalnya, Sasuke yang daritadi ditatap sinis, tampak santai-santai saja, tak menghiraukan deathglare mematikan dari Sakura, dan malah memasang tampang datar tanpa rasa berdosa. Sedangkan Naruto yang biasanya hyperaktif, kini diam seribu bahasa. Ingatlah posisinya sebagai siswa yang masuk melalui jalur prestasi dengan kemampuan akademiknya yang tak seberapa. Disekolah se-elite ini bukan hal yang mustahil jika ia langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena melakukan pelanggaran. Apalagi guru BK-nya ini juga termasuk guru terkiller disekolah ini—sebelas duabelas dengan Orochimaru. Yeah, sebut saja Senju Tsunade. Hei, masih banyak anak yang lebih berprestasi dari Naruto yang mengantri untuk bersekolah di KHS. Dan bagaimana dengan Hinata? Aa, kali ini wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi. Yeah, kalian tahu sendiri, 'kan betapa disiplinnya keluarga Hyuuga? 'Disiplin adalah segalanya. Segalanya itu harus kau lakukan dengan sempurna. Jika kau melanggar aturan itu, meskipun hanya sedikit, ikat, buang ke laut.' Err... kira-kira seperti itulah prinsip yang mereka anut. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, walaupun Neji adalah ssok yang kalem, ia juga mengerikan ketika sedang mengamuk.

Kecamkan hal itu.

Mengamati keempat ekspresi muridnya, Tsunade hanya bisa menahan senyum gelinya, menyebabkan bibirnya berkedut tipis. _Dasar anak muda!_ Batinnya.

Tsunade menegakkan posisi duduknya, setelah berdehem pelan, ia pun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan remote CCTV yang tadinya tergeletak dimeja kerjanya, membuat Sakura menghentikan acara pelotot-melototnya.

"Jadi, menurut kalian berempat, apa alasan aku memanggil kalian kesini?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada tegasnya. Khas guru BK. Hinata yang sudah pucat pasi sejak awal, semakin bertambah pucat lagi, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Sementara Sakura yang entah kenapa otaknya melemot, masih berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Tsuande. Rupanya ia terlalu serius dan terlalu menekuni acara pelotot-memelototnya pada Sasuke yang bahkan tidak mnanggapi tatapannya sama sekali. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sibuk sndiri membayangkan kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan di KHS—salah satunya, mencuri ramen instant dari kantin Ichiraku, dan yang kedua, mencuri celana olahraga di toilet pria yang ternyata adalah milik Konohamaru. Bersyukurlah itu bukan celana milik Neji. Lupakan hal itu. Dan Sasuke? Tampaknya ia tetap konsisten dengan sikap tenang dan tampang stoicnya. Ia bahkan sudah tau alasan mengapa Tsunade memanggilnya ke ruang BK ini. Ia sudah berpengalaman bersekolah di sekolah elite sebelumnya. Bahkan yang tingkatannya jauh lebih tinggi dari KHS. Dan inilah hal yang ia benci dari sekolah elite. Selain gedugnya yang terlalu luas, sekolah elite pastinya mempunyai 1001 aturan merepotkan yang dibuat oleh orang kurang kerjaan seperti kepala sekolah. Dan sekolah elite pastinya juga mempunyai CCTV yang dipasang di seluruh sudut ruangan untuk memantau gerak-gerik siswa-siswinya. Yeah, menyebalkan. Sasuke yakin kalau guru BK-nya yang satu ini adalah guru yang rajin menonton CCTV setiap harinya. Minimal, 5 jam sehari.

Oke, abaikan satu kalimat terakhir.

"Maafkan aku, Guru Tsunade... aku berjanji tidak akan mencuri ramen dan celana milik Konohamaru lagi. Aku janji..." ujar Naruto dengan muka melas plus puppy eyes andalannya—yang malah membuatnya terlihat amit-amit—sambil berlutut didepan Tsunade dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, sedangkan seluruh orang yang ada di ruang itu langsung sweatdropped berjamaah. Terutama Tsunade. Naruto yang menyadari adanya kejanggalan yang membuat suasana jadi hening seketika itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian dengan cepat. "Eh? apa aku salah bicara?" tanyanya canggung, namun hanya direspon dengan tatapan horror dari keempat temannya dan guru BK-nya yang killer itu.

"Bukan itu alasannya, Naruto. Untuk apa aku memanggil Sakura, Hinata, dan Sasuke jika yang kupermasalahkan adalah masalah pribadimu?" ujar Tsunade, "Dan... untuk pengakuanmu itu, poinmu kukurangi 75." Sambungnya.

"Cih, dasar bodoh." Desis Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Apa katamu?!" pekiknya cempreng.

Sakura yang geram dengan tingkah kedua temannya yang dari tadi bertengkar, langsung menyikut perut Naruto dan sikut Sasuke. Ah, ya... dengan tenaga monsternya. "Diamlah, Naruto! Suaramu itu cempreng tahu!" protes Sakura. Tsunade sweatdropped seketika.

"Hah... baiklah. Kuberi tahu apa alasan aku memanggil kalian kesini." Ucap Tsunade, kamudian menekan salah satu tombol berwarna merah di remote CCTV yang tadi dipegangnya. Seketika, layar monitor menampilkan adegan berlatar belakangkan kelas Sakura dan Sasuke saat istrahat tadi. Ya, Sasuke sudah menduganya.

'Berbicara kasar.'

Setelah adegan adu mulut yang terekam CCTV tadi selesai, Tsunade kembali menekan tombol merah itu tadi, sehingga tayangan yang muncul di monitor tadi berhenti. "Kalian sudah paham?" tanya Tsunade. Keempat muridnya—kecuali Sasuke—mengangguk pasrah.

"Tapi, guru Tsunade, aku dan Hinata tidak terlibat! Kami malah berusaha melerai 'dua orang ini', dan kenapa kami kena imbasnya juga?!" protes Sakura berapi api seraya menyilangkan kedua tagannya didepan dada. Tentu saja ia ta terima jika harus dihukum gara-gara kesalahan orang lain. Apalagi kesalahan orang yang sangat-sangat dibencinya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Anggap itu hukumanmu untuk insiden lemparan kaleng soda dengan tenaga monstermu satu minggu yang lalu." Timpal Sasuke.

"Diam, kau!" gertak Sakura dengan pose khasnya—menuding hidung Sasuke.

"Ah, ya. Dan untuk insiden itu, poinmu kukurangi 15." Ujar Tsunade.

"T-tapi..." ucap Sakura lemah, disusul oleh kekehan merendahkan Sasuke disertai seringaian 'iblis'nya. Sakura langsung asang deathglare mematikannya pada Sasuke.

"Semuanya sudah kuputuskan. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Tsunade. "Hukuman kalian adalah..." sambung Tsunade, memberi jeda diantara kalimat yang hendak diucapkanya, membuat keempat muridnya penasaran sampai mereka mencondongkan badannya—pengecualian lagi bagi Sasuke.

"Menjadi konselor selama satu bulan. Setiap pulang sekolah kalian harus berkumpul dikelas khusus konselor yang sudah ku siapkan di gedung baru lantai dua. Jika salah satu dintara kalian ada yang berhalangan karena acara sekolah—seperti ekskul, maka kalian yang tidak ada keperluan harus menemani teman kalian hingga acaranya selesai. Dan kalian baru boleh pulang jika sudah jam lima. Tugas kalian akan kuberitahu nanti." Ujar Tsunade panang lebar.

Sakura langsung jawdropped, Naruto justru tampak riang, Hinata menghela nafas lega karena hukumannya tidak melibatkan panggilan orang tua atau semacamnya—you know, lah...—sedangkan Sasuke memasang ekspresi tak terima.

"APA?! DENGAN ORANG SEPERTI DIA?!" protes Sakura dan Sasuke sambil menuding satu sama lain.

"Hei, Sakura, bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama! Ya, 'kan Hinata?" ujar Naruto dengan nada riang khasnya tanpa ada perasaan menyesal, kecewa, dan sejenisnya. Sakura sweatdropped seketika. _Aku baru tahu jika ada orang yang senang ketika mendapat hukuman..._ batin Sakura.

"T-tentu Naruto-kun..." jawab Hinata sediki tergugup.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Selamat menjalani hukuman kalian, ya, anak-anak... ha ha ha..." ucap Tsunade terkikik pelan ketika ia meninggalkan keempat muridnya yang masih sibuk berdebat dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku jubahnya.

"SIAL!"

.

.

.

Kriing... Kriing... Kriing...

"Ah, sepertinya materi hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh berkemas-kemas sekarang. Sampai jumpa minggu depan, anak-anak..." ucap Guru Kurenai, guru Fiska mereka. Sontak, semua murid dikelas itu langsung berteriak 'Hore' secara serempak.

Sakura memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan kasar kedalam tas ransel hitamnya dengan wajah cemberut sambil bersungut-sungut kesal. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang memasukkan bukunya dengan ogah-ogahan, kemudian berdecih kesal sendiri. Setelah selesai mengemasi barangnya dan menutup resleting tasnya, Sakura langsung beranjak dari kursinya, menghadap kearah Sasuke. Mata mereka sempat bersitatap, namun dengan bibir maju semeter, Sakura langsung membuang muka dan menghentakan kakinya kuat-kuat, meninggalkan Sasuke dikelas itu.

 _Cih, dasar gadis aneh._

Sakura benar-benar kesal hari ini. Pertama, jawaban tugas biologinya salah, dan guru Hatake menyuruh Sasuk mengajarkannya jawaban yang benar, dengan sikap sombongnya.

Kedua, gara-gara adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sasuke, ia tidak jadi makan siang. Padahal sedang ada diskon besar-besaran di kantin sekolahnya, dalam rangka menyambut menu baru di kantin milik Ayame.

Ketiga, juga disebabkan oleh adu mulut saat istirahat tadi, ia harus dipanggil BK dan terlibat hukuman sinting yang entah kenapa diberikan Tsunade pada dirinya yang 'sama sekali tidak terlibat' dari adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Ah, ya, kecuali untuk insiden ia melempar kaleng soda ke kepala Sasuke. Memikirkannya hanya membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing. Apalagi perutnya belum diisi sejak tadi pagi. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia sudah ditunjuk menjadi tangan kanan BK disekolah ini. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan guru Tsunade.

"Oi, Sakura!" pekik sebuah suara cempreng, membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sudah tau pasti siapa yang memanggilnya. Yeah, suara cempreng seperti itu hanya dimiliki oleh Naruto. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, dan benar, Naruto dan Hinata kini tengah berlari kecil kearahnya. Ia memasang ekspresi datar bercampur kesalnya yang menyebabkan bibirnya maju satu meter, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya keatas udara.

Menyadari ekspersi masam Sakura, Hinata pun unjuk bicara. "Eh? Sakura masih kesal dengan hukuman tadi?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Tentu. Mana mungkin aku tidak kesal? Aku 'kan tidak terlibat! Uchiha itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" cerocos Sakura berapi-api, "Dan kau, Naruto. Seharusnya kau tidak usah terbawa emosi dan meladeni ucapan tajam Uchiha ayam itu! Menyebalkan!" imbuh Sakura, menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tapi lihatlah sisi positifnya, Sakura-chan. Kita bertiga bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama! Biasanya 'kan Hinata tidak bisa berkumpul lama lama dengan kita. Dan hari ini, kita bisa berkumpul bersama dengan waktu tambahan selama dua jam! Pasti menyenangkan!" papar Naruto sok bijak, disertai anggukan dari Hinata.

Sakura merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Aku tahu itu, Naruto. Tapi aku tak sudi jika harus bertemu lebih lama dengan alien ayam menyebalkan itu!" ujar Sakura

"Hoi, kalian kurang kerjaan sekali membicarakanku di koridor sekolah seperti ini." Sahut suara baritone Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri disitu. Mungkin, saking asyiknya berdebat, Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata sampai tidak menyadarinya.

Sakura dan Naruto memasang ekspresi kesal pada Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ck, Uchiha sialan!" ujar sakura dengan penekanan di kata 'Uchiha sialan', kemudian meninggalkan kedua temannya dan satu orang rivalnya di koridor itu.

.

Tsunade mengedarkan pandangannya pada keempat muridnya yang telah berkumpul di kelas khusus konselor yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade—yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke? Ah, dan mereka masih tetap bermusuhan dan menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Hal itu sudah tercerminkan dari ekspresi mereka, dan juga posisi duduk mereka. Sakura duduk di bangku paling kiri, seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada plus membuang muka kearah jendela dengan ekspresi kesal. Disebelah kananya ada Hinata yang menatap Tsunade takut-takut ditambah senyum tipisnya yang terlihat canggung. Disebelah kanannya lagi, ada Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengagumi bangku dan kursinya yang kebih mulus daripada bangku dan kursinya dikelas—yang sudah kotor karena Naruto sering menggambar di meja itu dengan spidol, kemudian menghapusnya. Sementara Sasuke, ia duduk di bangku paling kanan, posisi duduknya kurang lebih sama seperti Sakura, hnya saja ekspresinya terlihat datar.

"Ehm, jadi, seperti yang tadi aku jelaskan, kalian akan kuberi tugas sebagai konselor disekolah ini." Ujar Tsunade, "Tugas kalian yang pertama adalah, membantu setiap siswa-siswi yang bermasalah, atau lebih tepatnya—sedang ada masalah yang tidak bisa ia tangani sendiri, seperti; masalah pribadi, hubungan sosial, kurang faham dengan materi pelajaran, dan sebagainya. Kalian harus membantunya sampai masalah mereka selesai. Kemudian yang kedua, tugas kalian adalah membantu pemipin klub-klub sekolah untuk mengelola klub mereka masing-masing." Jelas Tsunade, bisa dilihat, dari keempat muridnya sepertinya hanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih merasa keberatan. "Ada yang keberatan?" tanya Tsunade, Naruto dan Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap secara serempak, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dengan hati pasrah.

"Dan yang terakhir, kalian harus berteman dan membantu antar-sesama."

* * *

Author's Note :

Yo. Minna! ^^ maafkan daku yang apdet lama... Yah, kallian tau lah, betapa kejamnya guru-guru jaman sekarang. ngasih paper setumpuk, deadlinenya cuma sebentar. rasanya itu kayak jadi romusa dijaman penjajahan *curhat

Dan maafkan ceritanya yang semakin gaje, dan sangat mengecewakan T.T maklumi daku yang masih newbie+amatir...

Untuk yang nanya nama daku siapa, nama daku Zalva ^^

Makasih yang udah mau ngereview, nge favs, nge follow, nge read, de el el. makasih banyak. Terutama adek daku yang komen pake akun ini, saya akui komennya benar-benar gaje. Sama sepperti muka saya dan alur fanfic ini ^_^; *ngaku

Pairing belum ditentukan karena konflik belum muncul. Insya allah chapter depan udah mulai menjurus ke konfliknya. Gak janji loh ya!

Ada sedikit edit juga di chapter 2. Prestasinya Hinata itu main alat musik apapun, kalau Naruto sepak bola. maklum, daku copas karangan lama, gak di edit dulu ^^

Okelah, jangan lupa RnR ya! ^^


End file.
